Astro Boy: The Movie
by Astro-xXx-Boy
Summary: Just a re-write of how the movie SHOULD have went. And maybe it wouldn't have been so horrible to the critics... Rated K plus. I don't own Astro Boy. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Here we are…floating _peacefully_ in the sky… Metro City! The jewel in the crown! But how did we get here?" The camera zoomed out to the Surface, showing where the city was before it was in the air. "A century ago, the founders of Metro City—seeing the world was changing—took Mt. Sofia and lifted it out of the Earth and into the sky! To be an oasis! A floating paradise!" The camera began showing Metro City floating into the air and the colony that slowly began on it, and then zoomed back down to the Surface, but this time, the year was present. "We don't really know what happens these days on the _strange_ and _mysterious_ Surface we left behind… But life in Metro City is _better_ than ever thanks to…our friends, the robots!"

Toby rolled his eyes. _Great, another video on how great Metro City is…_

"Robots do our shopping! They cook for us…they serve our meals! They take _good_care of us."

_Even the animation is horrible,_ Toby thought as he watched video.

"They even do the really important things, like reminding us to call Mom on her birthday! Whether it's raising our children, building our buildings, or making sure we're all fit and healthy…for these guys, no job is too big…_or_ too small! Plus, robots even do a lot of the things that—frankly—we just don't want to do anymore!" A robot cleaning the street on the video got smashed by an oncoming car, and a boy suddenly appeared in the view of the camera.

"Oh, no!" the boy cried, pointing at the robot.

"Don't worry, folks." Another robot came and began cleaning up the mess. "That street will get clean!"

_So cheesy…_ Toby thought, sighing.

"The best and brightest of them get picked for the more exciting tasks! This lucky guy is starting his first day at his new job!" The robot on the screen got in a hover-car and drove along the straightaway, crashing into something off-screen.

_Oh, that's_ sure _exciting…_ Toby snorted.

"And it's all thanks to this man! Dr. Tenma, head of the Ministry of Science and father of modern robotics!"

He perked up as his father's name was said. Toby smiled as the video continued.

"Thanks to him and the incredible innovations he introduced—"

"Hey, Toby, isn't that your dad?" Emelio asked from in front of him.

He smiled. "It sure is!"

"Hush!" Mr. Mustachio shushed from his seat at his desk.

Toby rolled his eyes again and continued watching the video, but his interest was short-lived as it seemed the part about his Dad was over with.

"Thousands of robots are created every day and thousands are disposed of in the great and never-ending cycle that sustains life in our great city! Thanks for everything, guys. May you rust in peace!"

_What? Oh…_ Toby groaned. _That was the_ cheesiest _line I have_ ever _heard…_

Mr. Mustachio turned off the video from the screen and the words 'Pop Quiz 102' appeared on screen. "Okay, students. Ready for a pop quiz?"

Toby perked up. Now was the chance to show his skills once more!

"What?" a boy groaned.

"Oh, no…" a girl sighed.

"Begin!" Mr. Mustachio instructed with a smile.

The screens on their desks lit up and Toby smiled down at his, reading the first question silently.

"I am _so_ busted…!" the girl from before groaned, scratching the back of her head.

Toby looked around the room, noticing that all of them would take quite a long time to finish theirs. He glanced back down at the quiz and began filling in his answers. Surprisingly, they weren't all that hard, like he thought they would be. He had flown right through the quiz, just like that! Toby looked up and raised his hand high.

Mr. Mustachio put down his book slightly. "Yes, Toby? Is there a problem?"

He got up, taking out his USB. "There's no problem. I'm just finished, and I'd like to leave."

"Finished?" Mr. Mustachio gasped.

Toby stepped in front of his desk. "Well, for rocket science, I guess it wasn't exactly…_rocket_ science." Handing the teacher the USB, he began towards the door.

"Well, I don't see the point in you staying—" Mr. Mustachio blinked, realizing Toby wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Good luck, guys!" Toby said, saluting to them and walking out the door.

Someone threw a book at the door, but Mustachio didn't pay any attention. Clipping the USB in his grading machine, it checked all of Toby's answers, coming up with 100%. Mr. Mustachio sighed and smiled, looking at the door. "Just like his father…"

Toby walked happily out the double doors of the school, walking down the steps to where his house bot, Orrin, waited. "Hello, Master Toby! Did you have a good day at—?

"Think fast, Orrin!" Toby said, throwing his bag behind his back for the robot to catch.

"Ayyye!" Orrin fumbled for the back, trying not to drop it. "Thank you…Master Toby! Very good throw, by the way…"

Toby hopped into the backseat of the limo and sighed, relaxing. Suddenly, his father's hologram appeared beside him in the car.

"Hello, Son," his father greeted.

"Hello, Sir," Toby greeted back.

"How was school?"

"Great! Mustachio dropped a pop quiz on us, but…I'm _pretty_ sure I got 100%." Toby grinned widely.

"That's good, Son. _Very_ good. _But,_ I don't want you to become complacent. It's important to keep studying… Onward and upward, Toby!"

Toby sighed and looked away. "Sure…Dad…"

His father sighed. "I remember I said I'd take you to that…symposium on quantum mechanics, but I'm afraid I have to make a rain check."

Toby frowned sadly. "But…you promised…!"

"I'm sorry, Toby, but it's unavoidable. President Stone has brought forward the unveiling of the Peacekeeper."

Toby's eyebrows rose with surprise. "The _Peacekeeper?_ You gotta be _kidding_ me!"

His dad sighed, looking away. "I never kid. Goodbye, Son."

As the hologram disappeared, an idea occurred to Toby and he smiled slightly. "The Peacekeeper, huh…?" Jumping to his feet, he hurriedly ran towards the front of the limo. "Hey, Orrin! Change of plans! Take me to the Ministry of Science!"

"I'm sorry, Master Toby, but your father gave me strict instructions to—"

Toby frowned with impatience and opened up the control panel on Orrin's back and began tampering with his wiring. "Hey! Stop that!" Orrin panicked, trying hard to see what he was doing while also trying to keep his eyes on the road. "What are you doing back there? Hey! HEY!"

Orrin pinged slightly and his face instantly turned happy. "Next stop…Ministry of Science!"

Toby smiled with glee as Orrin turned the car around on the highway, going the wrong way down the road.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short and such, but I'm trying to go along the lines of what were the scenes from the movie. Yes, it's in dialogue form, and yes it'll stay that way. I thought multiple 3rd person view would be great, since that's what the movie seems like it's in... ANYWAY! This is the re-script, and I promise it'll be a lot different. The beginning may not seem like it, but...I was actually thinking the death scene of Toby would be different. And the creation of Astro.

Well, tell me what ya think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You ready to blow me away today, Tenma? To make my hair stand up? Knock my socks off?" President Stone smacked the back of Dr. Tenma's head a little _too_ hard.

"Um…yes… Metaphorically speaking," he answered.

"Well, _that's_ the spirit!"

Orrin rolled into the hallway behind them, singing a loopy tune with Toby following close behind, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Dr. Elefun is an esteemed colleague of mine, Mr. President," Tenma began. "He may be resistant to having his discoveries _used_ for military purposes."

Stone smiled. "Well, you leave Dr. Elefun to me."

Toby hurried up from behind. "Dad!"

The soldiers following them immediately turned. "Halt! Hold that kid!" one ordered, while another picked up Toby by his ankle.

"Whoa!" Toby exclaimed, being hung upside down.

"Toby?" Tenma frowned. "What're you doing here? I gave Orrin specific instructions to…" He broke off, seeing the house-bot hitting his head on the wall multiple times.

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…!"

"I-I wanted to see the demonstration!" Toby explained. "You're always talking about the Peacekeeper, and—"

"Really, Toby," his father interrupted.

"Your boy?" Stone asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dr. Tenma sighed. "Yes, Sir."

Stone smiled slightly. "Well, let him tag along."

The soldier that held Toby said, "Releasing potential threat," and dropped Toby back on the ground. Toby fixated his hat on his head, hurrying up to walk beside his father.

"It'll be good for him," Stone continued. "Educational."

"Yes, Sir," Tenma sighed.

Toby smiled. _Now I'll finally get to see the Peacekeeper!_ he thought.

"So you like robots, Son?" Stone asked Toby. "Robot weapons?"

Toby smiled, finally glad to be included in something his father did for once. "Oh, absolutely! Although, I'm sure you'll agree that the latest D-Class Interceptor underlying deployment-to-target system is _quite_ old fashioned."

Stone frowned. "Huh… No one likes a smarty-pants, kid. Take this boy to a safe place and keep him there," ordered a soldier.

Toby gasped, being held back by a soldier. "What the—? Dad!"

"It's for the best, Toby," Tenma sighed, continuing forward.

"You said I could see the Peacekeeper!" he whined.

"You still can!" Stone chuckled. "On tonight's news, like everyone else!"

Toby sighed in disgust as the soldier gently pushed him away from the group.

They soon arrived at a small closet, and he gasped. The soldier opened the door, and pushed Toby inside. He looked around the room. "Don't leave me in here!" he exclaimed, turning around. But the soldier was already gone, and the door was shut. Toby sat down on the ground in a huff, looking down at his shoes. _Great…now I'm trapped in here… I should've kept my mouth shut!_

He looked up in desperation, and gasped, smiling. Up above him, there was a small air duct that he could probably fit through. He chuckled to himself. "Yes!"

Looking around for things to prop himself up higher to reach it, he stacked a few boxes on top of each other with a small step ladder to get on top of the boxes when he had stacked them. Climbing up carefully, he pushed open the grated door on the duct and pulled himself inside. _Okay…now which way?_ he wondered, looking both ways. Staying silent, he listened for any voices.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present…Blue Core energy!"

Toby gasped. That was Dr. Elefun! He turned around and began heading in the direction of his voice.

"Blue Core energy," he continued. "A new self-sustaining power source _much_ stronger than nuclear energy, and _infinitely_ cleaner."

Toby turned down each new tunnel, following the doctor's voice in desperation. He_had_ to get to Dr. Elefun's presentation! He remembered his father saying something about how he was going to be giving a presentation today on a new power source called the Blue Core.

Soon, Toby reached another grated opening, and he peered down inside the room, smiling as he recognized the white-haired doctor on stage.

Elefun motioned to a comet behind him on screen. "A fragment of a star _millions_ of light-years away that no longer exists." He glanced at the Core in the container. "This is now _all_ that's left of it. Properly harnessed, this _small_ sphere could transform _not_only Metro City, but life for those on the _Surface_ as well! Im—"

The door at the top of the auditorium opened and President Stone, Tenma, General Heckler, and Stone's soldiers appeared, the soldiers going down and around the sides of the room.

"Whoa…!" Toby breathed, eyes wide as he gazed at the orb on screen. _I'm sure glad I snuck up here!_

"Imagine cleaning Earth's water," Elefun continued, pictures of what he was describing popping up on screen. "Imagine bringing back the forests! Imagine overcoming the effects of _centuries_ of pollution!"

"I know he's a bit of a dreamer, but he's a _brilliant_ scientist," Tenma whispered to Stone.

"He's a dangerous idiot who happens to have a high I.Q.," Stone grumbled.

Toby rose an eyebrow, looking straight down at where the three men stood, but continued watching the presentation.

"Unfortunately, there's no such thing as a free lunch," Elefun sighed. "When we extracted the positive _blue_ energy from the fragment, we were left with this," —he indicated to the red ball of energy that came up from underneath the stage— "highly unstable by-product, negative _red_ energy." A larger scale model appeared behind the doctor.

"Oh, I like that one," Stone said, indicating towards the Red Core. "Women voters are partial to the color red, you know."

"Until we learn how to safely dispose of it—" The soldiers came up onto the stage and grabbed both Cores from their pedestals. "What? What're you doing? Stop!" Elefun ordered, stepping in between the two soldiers coming together with the two Cores. "Keep the Cores apart, or you'll kill us all!"

Toby gasped. _Kill us all? What does he mean?_

The lights came on, and Stone, Tenma, and Heckler appeared on stage. "Do as he says," Stone ordered, waving them off. The soldiers walked away.

Elefun turned his anger on him. "This is _outrageous!_ What are you intending to do with it?!"

Stone leaned down slightly to his level. "I'm gonna give the people of this city a reason to re-elect me."

"How?" Elefun demanded.

He chuckled. "The only way you can, Doctor. I'm gonna kick some butt."

Toby frowned. _Oh, yeah, that's right. Stone wants to have a war with the Surface, just so he can win and be re-elected… Power-hungry, if you ask me…_ he thought, watching as Elefun grumbled to himself and began up the stairs towards the door, followed by the rest. The audience soon began getting up and murmuring to themselves.

Toby scrambled to turn around in the duct, going to follow them to wherever they were going. He was going to see that presentation if it was the last thing he did!

Toby hurried to follow them, trying to keep track of their voices. Some of the air duct tunnels went nearly straight up and straight down, and he had trouble getting over the upward ones. But eventually, he made it to where they were headed, and he had been right. They were doing the demonstration of the Peacekeeper!

"As one friend to another, don't _do_ this, Tenma," Elefun pleaded, coming up to the control panel along with Toby's father.

"Oh, come on, Elefun. You know as well as I do that without military funding, _all_ of our research—including yours—would grind to a halt," Tenma sighed, turning towards the left, where Toby was hiding in a small air duct panel sticking out from the wall slightly. "Start it up!" his father ordered.

A woman scientist grabbed the joystick in front of her and pushed it forward. Toby looked over to see a gorilla-type robot dropped down on the far side of the room.

"Load the Blue Core!" Tenma ordered.

The woman moved the joystick once more, and the Peacekeeper robot moved over towards the Blue Core, which hovered in between two poles. The robot reached out with its compartment claw to grab the Core…

"Hold it!" Stone ordered, and everyone stopped. "This…Blue Core…it's all sweetness and light, right? You know, 'Save the Dolphins', 'Give Peace A Chance', and so forth?"

"It's _pure_ positive energy," Elefun answered.

Stone walked slowly over to them. "Well, call me a bit of a dreamer, but I think we'll get more bang for our buck using the red one."

"Haha!" Elefun laughed, and then frowned. "Oh, you're not joking."

"Sir, we're not putting something that dangerous into something…_that_ dangerous," Tenma said, blinking.

"Tenma, I've got an election to win. I want my robot to be a _fighter,_ not a _lover,"_Stone growled, turning towards the woman scientist. "Load the red one."

She shook her head defiantly. "I won't."

"Oh, well, then _I'll_ do it. Move over, sweetheart," Stone said, knocking her out of the seat.

"Hey!" the woman harrumphed.

"No!" Elefun cried, trying to go over there, but a soldier held him back.

Toby frowned, leaning up against the grate. He didn't like the way Stone treated everyone.

"Ha! It's like a video game!" Stone laughed, moving the joystick while also moving the Peacekeeper over towards the Red Core.

The robot grabbed for the Core, pulling it into its compartment and closing it. Its eyes glowed a bright red, and so did its chest. "Core…loaded…!" it said.

"Piece of cake," Stone chuckled, smiling.

"Activate the weapon drones!" Heckler ordered.

Toby watched as the drones began popping out of a gun hanging from the ceiling, swooping down and firing at the Peacekeeper. The robot retaliated, firing its own cannons at them.

"I hate this job!" a drone shouted, soon being blown up by the cannons.

The Peacekeeper stopped firing for a moment, and stood there, looking at a drone at its side. The drone looked like it was struggling to get away, and Toby rose an eyebrow.  
The drone soon smashed into the robot's side, and it turned against its comrades.

"It's using that drone against the other drones, how's that possible?" Stone asked.

"It's called 'adaptive technology'. It can absorb and control anything," Tenma told him.

Toby watched through the grate as more and more drones were sucked into its sides and body. He gasped, eyes wide. "Wow…!"

"I may have flunked out of college but I was right about the Red Core!" Stone chuckled, smiling. "You scientists think you're the only ones with the brains."

Heckler quickly ducked, cannon fire going over his head and to the back wall behind him. "Uh…Sir?" he asked, cautiously coming up.

The Peacekeeper slowly began towards them all, and then steadily began running. Toby gasped. _Oh, no! It's gonna get them!_

His father quickly pressed a button on the panel in front of him, and a shield quickly came down in between them and the robot.

Toby sighed with relief, realizing that he had been pressed up against the grate, his heart pounding in his chest.

Just then, the robot began absorbing the shield as well!

"Fire!" Stone ordered, and the soldiers all fired at the robot.

Toby pressed himself against the grate once more. Hopefully it didn't get them!

Suddenly, Dr. Elefun jumped forward with a glowing blue cord in his hands, and shoved it into the robot's chest. The Peacekeeper roared and flew back, shutting down.

And that's when the screen rose up.

Toby pressed his face against the grate, trying to see, but there were a few soldiers in the way. "Whoa…" Toby felt the grate slowly giving way under his weight. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell out of the air duct. "OOF!"

"Toby?" Tenma frowned.

Toby looked up from his position on the ground with a nervous chuckle. "Hi…" he murmured nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The soldier that had locked Toby in the closet stood tall, chuckling nervously.

"I told you I wanted to see the demonstration!" Toby argued, standing up.

"You didn't obey," Tenma said, coming over to him. "You disobeyed me."

Toby looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…but I—"

"No buts, Toby," his father interrupted. "I think it's time you go home."

Toby sighed and began walking away. "Fine…" he muttered, exiting the large lab and heading into the hallway. Once clear of the line of vision from inside the lab, Toby began running.

Tenma sighed. "Toby…" he began, and hurried after him.

Hurrying outside the Ministry, Toby kept on running. He was so blinded by rage and sadness that his father ignored his plea once again, that he wasn't completely watching where he was going, letting out sobs and tears as he went.

Tenma stepped outside the Ministry, looking around for his son. He spotted him a few yards away, running blindly towards the street. He gasped. "Toby! NO! LOOK OUT!"

But his son didn't hear him until it was too late.

Toby looked up as a car horn began honking and gasped. "AHHHH!" he shouted, covering his face.

Tenma looked away sadly as he heard a thunk and a squeal of tires. Tears began streaming down his face as he hurried towards Toby, who lay in the street, eyes closed, not breathing. "Toby…" he breathed, leaning down in the street and picking him up. "No…my son! NO!" he cried, his face to the heavens. "NOOOO!"

"Tenma?" Elefun asked, coming up to him. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw whom he was holding. "I'm so sorry…Tenma…"

"It's all my fault!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his dead son. "If I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn't have run into the street…"

"I'm sorry, Tenma…" Dr. Elefun sighed again, his head down.

"It's all my fault…" he breathed, sobbing as sirens sounded in the distance.

* * *

**A/N:** So sad...I cried while writing the last part. Like I said, it gets me every single time. I changed the way Toby died, because being killed by the Peacekeeper? Come on, just no. In every cartoon/anime/manga of Astro Boy, Tobio dies by a car accident, so cus they changed that... It was probably why it wasn't that big of a hit. Some of the lines in here, I swear... Which is why I'm changing them!


End file.
